logosfandomcom-20200222-history
GMA Network
RBS Channel 7 1950-1965 1965-1972 1972-1974 GMA Radio-Television Arts 1974-1979 In September 1972, then President Ferdinand Marcos declared Martial Law, ordered the closure of all television station in the Philippines except for channels 9, 13 and 7. GMA was later allowed to operate with a restricted three-month provisional franchise license. In the latter part of 1973, then Republic Broadcasting System was forced to cede majority control and later on reopened under new ownership with a new identity as GMA Radio-Television Arts. In 1974 as GMA introduces the viewing public to a new GMA Radio Television Arts it employs a new symbol and utilizes the square-rounded edge insignia. To catch the attention of local viewers, GMA embarked into marketing promotion and uses the new slogan “Where You Belong” in 1979 and it was used for the next 20 years. From circular number 7 logo, GMA developed its on-screen symbol into a bigger number seven (a three angles upward bar using red, green and blue colors) removing the circular border. Aside from retaining the square-rounded edge box, the word “GMA” and “ARTS” changes its color to white similar to the lower case word “radio television” and still uses the same Serif old stylized Garamond and San Serif Helvetica Neue Bold Condense fonts. In addition the word “greater” was placed between the insignia and number 7. Again in 1978, GMA insignia changes into another version restoring the circular logo, now in black background and replacing the word “greater” to Serif font “GMA”. In the 1980s, GMA again changes its on-screen logo scrapping the circular number 7 and using only the GMA Radio Television Arts sign reverting its original yellow color for “GMA” and “ARTS" text while “Radio Television” in white complements the pale blue background in black outline. 1979-1992 In 1979, The blue circular seven logo, which Republic Broadcasting System (RBS) used for the past years, has developed into iconic in local television, mostly due to the existence of the same logo in key markets. It looked like the WABC and KABC logo. Like in any other countries, which broadcast on channel 7 frequencies, circular seven logo is commonly used. Later on, the circular seven logo was used opposite to the square rounded edge GMA symbol in network presentation on-screen, although many current variations of the circular seven have incorporated to GMA logo, then Republic Broadcasting System changed its corporate identity to GMA Radio-Television Arts (GMA stands for Greater Manila Area, the network broadcast area). The word “GMA” and “ARTS” uses a Serif old stylized Garamond font in yellow color. The letter “R” extending its ribbon rounded tail underneath the letter “T” of ARTS while the word “Radio Television” uses a San Serif Helvetica Neue Bold Condense font in white toning the pale blue background with black outlines. A different version was introduced in the latter part of 1979 placing “Where You Belong!” slogan angles upward below the insignia using a black Serif font. Another adaptation was made in 1986 using multi-color colors. As GMA prepares for a network reformatting, for the first time GMA used the beaming rainbow colors of red, yellow, green and blue. The same “Where You Belong” slogan were used, this time in a different Serif font. During the 1980's, a variety of logos were used to complement the present event, especially live programs. One example of this is, when GMA has the exclusive rights to broadcast Miss Universe pageant, it employ the standard GMA Radio Television Arts logo while embossing a crown-like object above it. In the late 1980s, GMA began using elements from WJZ-TV's "It's A Good Feeling to Know" jingle package to make a new version of their "Where You Belong" jingles. All logos including the present one were placed at the top rightmost corner of television screens. Only live breaking news and public affairs programs uses the lower left corner portion of television screen. Originally, the rainbow consisted of red, yellow, green, and blue colors. Within the early 1990s, two colors: orange and purple were added to the rainbow. The rainbow later became the symbol of GMA and underwent two facelifts, until the rainbow was replaced by the Kapuso symbol in 2002. The rainbow not only became GMA's logo in the 1990s to keep up with the new technologies and to coincide with its stronger signal reach throughout the Philippines and in Southeast Asia, but it also inspired the Kapuso symbol, as the new symbol contained all of the rainbow's colors. GMA Rainbow Satellite 1992-1995 The first incarnation of the 'rainbow'. In preparation for the launching of Tower of Power, GMA again re-branded its network identity. Logo used similar to the early 90's. A beaming rainbow in a multicolored consisting of stripes. The actual colors used differ, but many of the designs are based on the traditional scheme of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. The letters, GMA in blue color uses a San Serif Century Gothic Extra Bold font. Underneath its logo is their slogan from 1975, Where You Belong in Serif style font. On April 30, 1992, GMA Network’s vigorous ambition is to reach Filipino viewers around the world through the launching of its Rainbow Satellite image. At the same time, GMA utilizes a new logo to correspond with the re-branding. A satellite-beaming rainbow in a multicolored stripes based on the traditional scheme of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. The letters, GMA in metallic form uses a San Serif Century Gothic Extra Bold and analogous gloominess of Indigo as its fonts. Sometime in 1993, GMA crafted an ambitious plan to penetrate international markets and to establish GMA as the most award network both locally and internationally; it uses a gold rectangular box and utilizes the similar beaming rainbow logo (the same specifications was used) embossed on it. At the time, the network makes use of its newest slogan… “The World’s Most Awarded Philippine Broadcast Network.” GMA creates a series of logos with its Rainbow Satellite Network image. In mid-1990's, for the first time in Philippine television history, a human-like shape in stylized cloud effect was incorporated in one of its in-house station ID. The once famous beaming rainbow effect came from the hands of the human-like figure once called “The Rainbow Man” or “The GMA Man.” GMA Network 1995-1998 A modification was made to the "Rainbow Satellite" logo in 1995. In this version, GMA's rainbow was curved, and the "Rainbow Satellite" and the "Where You Belong" slogan was dropped. 1998-2002 The last incarnation of the 'rainbow' was launched on September 1, 1998. In this version, the satellite was dropped from the logo, leaving the GMA text and the rounded rainbow behind, and also returning the "Where You Belong" slogan. The station ID that accompanied the logo features the rainbow with the GMA text in cloud-effect style. 2002-present 2002-2011/2016-present In an effort to localized and transformed its image into a more intrinsic Filipino, GMA Network engaged in a rebranding course in line with its objective to become the leader in providing local news and entertainment. On October 27, 2002, during an episode of the network's longest-running Sunday afternoon entertainment show SOP, GMA officially revealed a new logo and image campaign. The new logo features a rainbow colored heart-shaped logo, the Kapuso, represented by a new slogan Kapuso ng Pamilyang Pilipino, Anumang Kulay ng Buhay (One in Heart With the Filipino family, In Whatever Colors of Life), and a Century Gothic Bold font for the letters. The rebranding of its logo and slogans reflects its new business distinctiveness and integrating the network’s character as the former “Rainbow Network.” After a huge marketing campaign, and improved television ratings, the new insignia (the rainbow-colored stylized heart-shape logo known as Kapuso) is now one of the most recognizable in the Philippines. 2011-present In 2011, the GMA logo was modified. The "GMA" letters part is seen to be more embossed and the logo has a "glow" effect. When the new logo was unveiled, the red color in the 3D Kapuso symbol stood still, with the accompanying colors revolving around the heart. The animation would last until 2011, when the logo's embossed version was unveiled. The red color and the other colors are now seen to be embossed, and the other colors are seen to be no longer revolving around the heart and are now seen to be standing still. The 2002 version of the heart reappeared during the end of GMA's 2012 station ID, this time with the new embossed GMA text unveiled in 2011. Other Category:Philippines Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in the Philippines Category:GMA Network Category:Television Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Television broadcasters Category:Television broadcasting companies in Philippines Category:1950 Category:Media companies in Philippines Category:Radio broadcasters Category:Quezon City Category:Manila Category:Gozon Group